1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) and a touch screen panel apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) that may be simultaneously coupled to both surfaces of a substrate structure, e.g., a touch screen panel, and a touch screen panel apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input apparatus through which a user's command may be input by selecting instruction contents displayed on a screen of an image display apparatus and the like by a finger of a person or an object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is provided on the front surface of the image display apparatus to convert a contact position at which the finger of the person or the object directly makes contact with the touch screen panel into an electrical signal. Thus, the instruction contents selected at the contact position are regarded as an input signal.
Since the touch screen panel may replace a separate input apparatus coupled to an image display apparatus to operate, e.g., as a keyboard and a mouse, the use of the touch screen panels is increasing.
A resistance layer method, a photosensitive method, and an electrostatic capacity method are known as a method of realizing the touch screen panel. The electrostatic capacity method includes a plurality of sensing electrodes dispersed in an active touch region. Therefore, the point at which the electrostatic capacity changes is detected when a finger or an object contacts the touch screen panel to determine the contact position. The sensing electrodes are dispersed on one surface, e.g., a top surface of the touch screen panel.
A driving/shield electrode may be formed on another surface, e.g., on a rear surface of the touch screen panel. The driving/shield electrode may be used as a driving electrode (another driving electrode than the sensing electrodes) of the touch screen panel, or may be coupled to a constant voltage source, e.g., a ground power source, to be used as a shield electrode for securing stability between the touch screen panel and a display panel.